


Ejecta

by Experiment413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Anxiety, Gen, Minor Character Death, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experiment413/pseuds/Experiment413
Summary: n. material that is forced or thrown out of the ground, especially as a result of volcanic eruption, meteoritic impact, or stellar explosion





	Ejecta

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my short story project for school. It's lame. It's about the Hades' Downfall AU.

Dean Dracon hadn’t been to Saturn in a long time, maybe only twice since it was re-stabilized. He was traveling to Kronos, the largest city on the surface of the planet. Thick beige and orange clouds spun wildly directly outside the passenger ship’s window, so thick one couldn’t see two inches through it. Dean was a resident of rural Pluto, not used to thick atmospheres and higher oxygen levels, and definitely not used to gas giants. Spending years living on Pluto had left his lungs weak, but Saturn had a much larger oxygen content than any other outer planet seemed to have since colonization.

He stared out the window, startling out of his seat as the ship exploded out of the clouds and into what seemed to be a large pocket of clear air. Kronos lay below and he’d never seen it as lively as it was now. It was a neon oasis in the middle of a cloudy, cold desert. Towering skyscrapers sliced through the clouds, vibrant lights and large holograms lit up the sky, casting blue, pink, and gold hues onto the clouds.

 

The ship touched down in the main shipyard. As Dean got his small bag of basic supplies (it was just a visit) and walked off the ship, he looked about, stepping into the blue-violet airport. He quickly found his little sister- though not literally, as he’d been adopted by her parents- standing with a single guard by her side/. Bright blue eyes looked up as Saturn Trip, President of the Saturn System herself, ran and hugged her adoptive brother. “Hey, Dean!”

 

“Hey Sat,” Dean responded. He half-returned the hug. “You hanging in okay?”

“As always,” Saturn responded. She was an odd little thing, named after the planet she was born on and now its president. She’d been very depressed as a child and she still traveled the road to recovery. She was born with achromatopsia, the inability to see any kind of color except black, white, and gray, but she had recently gotten cybernetic enhancements to allow her to see color. Dean wondered if that was why her little planet was so bright.

 

“The place is looking good, you know? You better keep up the good work.” They were walking now, Saturn’s guard leading the way through the building.

“It’s not because of me, you know, it’s because of everybody else.” They were stopped once or twice by citizens realizing their system’s leader was walking through, and Saturn was very eager to answer questions, but she did mention she had to cut things short due to time and all that.

 

“There is one problem though,” Saturn said as they stepped out. She hopped into the back of the car to sit with Dean.

“What’s that?” he asked.

“There’s still a lot of rebels down south of here. They’re thinking about advancing on Kronos.”

“The ones who overthrew the old government in the first place, right?”

“Yeah. I’m just scared because a lot of people are gonna get hurt if I don’t do something.”

“It’ll be okay.”

“You think?”

“Mhm.”

 

The conversation switched as Saturn began to point out notable buildings around Kronos as her guard drove the car. She talked about some of the rising companies basing themselves here, and how some of their work, in her terms, was “really cool”.

Dean stared out the window the whole time. He watched the neon lights of buildings and decorations flicker by. Maybe Kronos really was a utopia in its own way.

 

The car stopped outside a big building, illuminated by a spiral-shaped hologram that curled around the building, alternating and going through all the colors of the rainbow as it slowly spun. This was the secondary offices of the Government of the Planetary System of Saturn, made for the officials when they weren’t in their primary offices on Titan.

 

As soon as the siblings had settled down in Saturn’s office, her headset rang, and she jumped slightly, moving her hand to answer it, mouthing “sorry” to Dean. The holographic screen that formed in front of her eyes cast a blue light across the floor around her. She picked the call up, Dean ignoring the conversation for the time being. It wasn’t important to him, not until he looked back up to see Saturn in a bit of a fret. She hung up on whoever it was, the screen from her headset flickering away.

 

“What’s up,” he said, standing up.

“The rebel leader called for an invasion of a town nearby, an estimated 60 people were killed in the attack,” she responded, starting to sob.

Dean stood up, going to comfort her. “Tell me more about what’s happening.”

“It’s a really small group, they’ve been here for a long time. Basically, all their info is kept with their leader--”

“Where are they based.” A plan was slowly devising itself in Dean’s head, and his crying sister sniffed and looked up at him with blue eyes, full of sorrow.

“Sterces, why?”

“Just asking. It’s really close by, is it?”

“Mhm.”

 

He paused for a bit. “Hey, it’s really late here, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.”

“Go get some sleep.”

“What about you?”

“I’m jet-lagged, plus I slept on the flight here. Go.”

Saturn opened her mouth to argue, but huffed and bumbled off to wherever her room here was.

 

When he knew she was well away, Dean pulled up a map on his headset, starting to walk out of the building. He called a taxi, taking him to the nearest rental store, where he took one car for just the night. He sat in the car, plotting a dangerous plan, purely for his adoptive sister. She needed a break, and he was plenty fed up with seeing her tired all the time.

 

He drove to Sterces, and after a bit of research found the house he was headed to. He found the front door was unlocked and silently stepped in. Spotting a light source upstairs, he snuck up and into a room. Drawing his pistol, he peered in briefly and quickly spun around to shoot a single bullet. Looking up afterward, he stared at the corpse of the main anarchist rebel leader for a few moments. Then he turned, spotting a matchbox, taking it with him. As he went back out of the house, he lit a match and tossed it through the open door. With that, he drove away.

  
Needless to say, his sister woke up to some good news the next morning.


End file.
